¿Amor o Infierno?
by ILZzE
Summary: Yusei esta enamorado, pero no sabe que hacer ante tal cosa...pero un nuevo amigo le ayudara...relacionado con Yugioh 10th anniversary movie
1. Te amo

"_Por qué me metí en este problema"_ pensaba Yusei con amargura… _"Si le hubiera dicho de frente, todo sería diferente...que imbécil"._

Todo se había arruinado, y la peor parte es que era su culpa, no podía culpar o maldecir a nadie más que a el… Aunque Judai tenía parte de la culpa de lo que había ocurrido…_ "Judai y con sus malditos planes e ideas… más estúpido por hacerle caso…" _

Pero déjenme contarles la historia desde el principio…

Yusei se encontraba plácidamente acostado sobre la hierba mirando la oscuridad de la noche… todo era perfecto en su mundo…su viejos amigos, sus nuevos amigos, y su nuevo amor…. Nunca había pensado que su pudiera enamorarse a tal magnitud de no dejar de pensar en esa persona… en esa persona que le cambio la vida…esa persona con ojos amatista magníficos y maravillosos de los cuales se había hipnotizado de su belleza…

"_No dejo de pensar en ti…eres tan bello y perfecto…quisiera tenerte aquí para abrazarte"_

Y como lo pensó, sucedió. Por la puerta salió aquella persona que hace suspirar a Yusei por las noches…aquella persona sin igualable que lo comprende y lo emociona… aquella persona tan bella y fascinante…

Camino por la hierba húmeda y fría con unos pantalones entubados color azul marino, con esa playera sin mangas ajustada bastante atractiva, dejando ver los músculos en sus brazos. Su cuello era adornado por una correar y su rompecabezas. Su rostro tan hermosos como siempre, con esos ojos color amatista y su piel tan blanca y perfecta…

Yusei miro a su acompañante y lo saludo amablemente sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos…

-Atem…hola- sonrió amablemente mientras se incorporaba

-Hey Yusei, ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto el faraón

-Claro…- Atem sentó alado de Yusei y miro la luna llena y las pocas estrellas que se veían en el amplio cielo nocturno…era una noche más que perfecta…-¿Que te trae pro aquí? No pensé que te gustara ver la luna

-Solo cuando tengo que pensar…- sonrió

-¿Pensar?- _"Quisiera saber en qué piensas…"_

- En muchas cosas – volvió la vista hacia la luna, mientras que Yusei todavía lo miraba fijamente

-Entiendo…- era tan misterioso y garboso…

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto de repente Atem

-¿Q-Q-Que?- balbuceaba

-Si… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- repitió

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Yusei estaba confundido

-No lose… me siento extraño…- seguía mirando la luna llena

-¿Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé… ¿Te has enamorado?- miro a Yusei quien desvió la mirada hacia el cielo…

-…- _"Me he enamorado de ti…"_ pensaba Yusei

Ambos quedaron sentados uno alado del otro contemplando el cielo…quizás Yusei nunca le dirá que lo ama, quizás era lo mejor para ambos…

Pero con lo que no contaba es que por la ventana miraba la escena unos grandes ojos color marrón llenos de picardía…

-Bakas… este es el momento exacto y no lo dicen….al parecer ay que darle un pequeña ayudadita a Yusei ¿No crees Yubel?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntaba esta con una pisca de travesura

-Ya lo veras Yubel...solo te diré que voy a hacer como cupido

Y con eso los ojos marrones se convirtieron en unos color ámbar y una esmeralda.

A veces Judai podía dar miedo como el infierno…

I**LZzE. Waaa… ¿qué les pareció?**

**Zelda: Apostaría que no se esperaban este Short Fic**

**ILZzE: Espero que les guste y les hagas pasar un rato agradable**

**Zelda: Ahora que lo pienso pobre Yusei, Judai va a actuar…**

**ILZzE: Eso lo hace 100veces mejor!**


	2. Un trato del demonio

Yusei y Atem se quedaron plantados en el pasto por un buen rato…platicaban, bromeaban. Era todo perfecto, bueno casi perfecto

-Se está haciendo tarde- Comento de pronto Atem- Sera mejor irnos…-tenía la intención de levantarse hasta que intervino Yusei

-Déjame ayudarte- entrelazaron sus manos, ese podría ser el momento preciso para confesarle sus sentimientos.

En el momento en que el faraón se puso de pie su corazón se aceleró al notar que Yusei no soltaba sus manos

-Gracias- sonrió mientras sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada

-De nada- susurro "_Tiene que controlarte…necesitas ser objetivo…pero es que su rostro se ve tan… ¡NO! Contrólate"_

-Atem- El faraón miro esos bellos ojos color zafiro tan hermoso pero a la vez impenetrable como dos muros gigantes de hierro que impiden ver otra vez de su alama….- Yo…- de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de adentro _"Genial…"_ pensaba Yusei con amargura

Después de unos breves segundos en silencio Atem grito aterrorizado

-Judai…

Ambos se apresuraron adentro para notar que todo estaba en completo orden.

-Qué extraño…-susurro el faraón

-Sí, demasiado- Yusei comenzaba a sospechar que algo ocurría, y lo comprobó cuando de pronto lo jalaron del brazo…- Waaa…

-¿Yusei?-Giro el faraón para mirar que su acompañante se había marchado- Algo extraño está pasando aquí- susurro para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a buscar a Yusei y Judai por todas la habitaciones

Mientras tanto en el closet….

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- Yusei estaba que echaba chispa, y lo peor es que no podía ver nada

-Sh…Cálmate – indico un voz en la oscuridad

-¿Judai?- pregunto mientras encendía la luz…y efectivamente era el- Claro…solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas

-Ya cálmate…-insistió

-¿Qué me calme? ESTAMOS EN EL CLOSET...- suspiro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

-Te voy a ayudar- desvió la mirada con indignación- Pero si sigues con esa mala actitud no lo hare…

-¿Ayudarme a qué? ¬¬ -Ahora entendía por qué Johan y Judai se habían juntado, eran una pareja del infierno.

-Ay por favor- lo miro molesto – Sé que te encanta Atem

-Sh…- Yusei sonrojo- cállate

-Ahora si quieres guardar silencio ¿no?- sonreía victorioso _"Es un demonio" _

-¿Qué quieres?- Yusei suplicaba, ya quería salir de aquel lugar

-Voy a ayudarte a conseguir a Atem

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero verlos juntos- _"Tal vez no es un demonio"- _Además es muy buen motivo para molestarlos- _"Cambie de opinión. Si lo es"_

-¿y que tienes pensado?

-Tengo varios planes y Johan igual- sonrió al pronunciar el nombre de su novio

-¡¿JOHAN?- Grito aterrado, si Judai era un demonio Johan era el doble- ¡¿Qué no se supone que estaba de viaje?

-Existen los teléfonos, por cierto Johan está escuchando todo- Judai saco su teléfono. Yusei ruborizo al escuchar la risa del bluenette

-¿Acaso quieren matarme?- miro al teléfono

-No…Solo queremos ayudarte- Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Johan- Judai me tengo que ir, regresare pronto, lo prometo…

-Ok… te amo

-yo también

-…- Yusei entorno los ojos _"Tanta miel me va a matar"_

-Bien- cerro el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

-¿Seguro que tus planes funcionaran?

-¡Claro!, son aprueba de tontos- estiro su mano…

Yusei con cierto miedo la estrecho

-Perfecto- los ojos de Judai cambiaron a unos verde y rojo…

"_Acabo de sellar pacto con el novio del diablo ¿Qué acabo de hacer?"_

**ILZzE: WAAAAA…. Pobre Yusei **

**Zelda: ¿Tu crees que sus planes funcionen?**

**ILZzE: Lee el próximo capítulo y lo sabrás… (se va victoriosa)**

**Zelda: OYE…Por favor dejen reviews( se va detrás de ILZzE)**


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

Era un día como cualquier otro…Judai se pasaba la tarde hablando con su novio, Johan. Atem hacia sus quehaceres cotidianos…. ¿Y Yusei?, bien él se encontraba en el garaje trabajando en su motocicleta.

Yusei vestía como siempre, solo que no llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, haciendo ver sus musculosos brazos…era tan sexy y sensual.

-¿Yusei?-Atem entro a la habitación mirando unos papeles-¿Sabes de que…..?- miro al moreno, al verlo tan hermoso y caliente no puedo evitar el sonrojo.

-¿Atem? ¿Estás bien?- Enarco una ceja impaciente

-¿Eh?- reacciono torpemente

-¿Qué querías saber?-pregunto dulcemente

-Ohm…-estaba hipnotizado de la belleza de Yusei

-¿Qué estas mirando?- pregunto irritado

-Nada…*sigh* lo siento…-salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"_¡Vaya Fudo! ¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!" _pensaba amargamente Yusei mientras se golpeaba en la frente.

Atem por otra parte se posiciono sobre la puerta, mientras pensaba…

"_Quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti….lo hermoso y perfecto que eres, pero algo me impide hacerlo…quizás sean esas dos fortalezas en tus ojos que me impiden ver lo que piensas, lo que sientes…"_

Atem se alejó cabizbajo por el pasillo.

-Al parecer tenemos que actuar pronto…-se escuchó una voz proveniente de las sombras.

-¿Tienes el primer plan preparado?- se escucho una voz proveniente de algún teléfono

-Claro que lo tengo….


	4. Primer Asalto

-Al parecer tenemos que actuar pronto…-se escuchó una voz proveniente de las sombras.

-¿Tienes el primer plan preparado?- se escuchó una voz proveniente de algún teléfono

-Claro que lo tengo….

**PRIMER ASALTO **

Esa misma tarde Yusei ya había terminado su trabajo, el cual había quedado bastante satisfecho. Salió del garaje y escucho unos gritos provenientes de la sala…pero los gritos no eran de terror sino de enojo.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?- se escuchó gritar a Atem

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- declaro Judai

-Entonces…. ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Mi no saber…- se escuchó chillar a Judai

Yusei corrió por el pasillo, y al entrar a la sala se encontró rodeado por serpientes…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- el moreno enarco una ceja

-¿¡Que crees que sucede?- Atem estaba que echaba chispas

-¡JUDAI!

-¿Qué?- el castaño chillaba- ¡Yo no hice nada! T-T

Yusei fulmino hasta la muerte….

De pronto se escuchó un timbre de teléfono haciendo que la tensión subiera

-Oh…es mío- Judai contesto tímidamente- Hi Johan- salió corriendo

¡YUKI JUDAI, VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Atem grito furioso

-Es inútil, no te hará caso- hablo calmadamente Yusei- Sera mejor empezar a recoger todo esto…

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

-Uff…al fin terminamos- Yusei decía feliz

-Si….gracias- el Faraón sonrió

-No tienes de que agradecerme- devolvió la sonrisa

El corazón de Atem comenzó a caminar a 1000 por hora….

-Yusei-sonrojo- tengo algo que decirte…

"_¿Sera acaso que Atem va a confesarse?"_

-¿Si?- Yusei supo ocultar su emoción

-Bueno…es que…he sentido esto desde hace tiempo…- _"¡Sí! Dilo" _Pensaba Yusei feliz- Yusei…yo…te a…

**RING RING**

Ambos suspiraron en señal de frustración

-Lo siento…-Judai entro…-mi mal

-¿Qué no diablos estabas hablando con Johan?- Atem pregunto

-Sí, pero se la acabo la batería a mi celular- contesto el teléfono- Perdón Johan

"_Debería disculparse con nosotros" _pensaban Yusei y Atem

Ambos salieron furiosos de la habitación

-¿Y bien?

-Las serpientes no funcionaron…se quedaron juntos por un largo tiempo, y nada…Atem realmente estaba furioso- Judai hablo algo derrotado

-Jajajaja…tendremos que usar el plan dos…la cena…

-Jeje…Sweet

**ILZzE: Bien…aquí está los sentimientos de Atem y el primer asalto**

**Zelda: Si lamentamos la tardanza pero no hemos tenido tiempo**

**-ILZzE: ¿Hemos? No he tenido tiempo**

**Zelda: Lo que sea…en fin aquí les dejamos dos episodios y pronto tendrán los demás asaltos…**

**ILZzE: Esperamos que los disfruten y por favor comentarios, criticas o sugerencias saben que están bien recibidas…**

**Zelda: GOTCHA!**

**ILZzE: HEY! ESO LO DIGO YO!**


	5. Segundo Asalto

**SEGUNDO ASALTO**

Atem y Yusei salieron por la despensa, después de un duro trabajo merecían comer algo. Tenia planeado cocinar arroz frito con camarones.

-No puedo esperar a la cena- de pronto hablo Yusei

-Yo tampoco, me muero de hambre- ambos rieron

-¡Genial! Ya no estas molesto…- Yusei sonrió

-Si…decidí perdonar a Judai

-Eso es genial

Pero lo que nos sabían es que no le duraría el buen humor a Atem

Al llegar a la casa todo se encontraba, literalmente, como un océano. Atem quedo en estado de shock

-¿Atem?-pregunto temeroso

El faraón se echó a correr hacia la cocina la cual estaba en completo desastre, los muebles quemados, agua por todas partes.

-Oh por dios- Yusei al ver la expresión de Atem se tapó los oídos

-¡JUDAI!- ¡y vibro todo el mundo!

-Jeje hola- Judai salió por detrás, lucia como un completo chef

-¿Qué carajos paso aquí?- Yusei se apresuró a preguntar

-Lo que paso fue que…- Judai miraba al vacío recordando

-¡HEY! ¡CONCRETO!- Atem interrumpió los pensamientos de Judai

-Bueno…me sentí culpable por lo de las serpientes, así que trate de hacerles de comer a ambos, pero la cacerola se prendió en llamas, así que trate de apagarlo, tome la manguera pero se encendió antes de tiempo, por eso está todo quemado y mojado y ya te he dicho que te quiero- sonrió inocentemente mientras explicaba a una velocidad impresionante

-*sigh* solo recoge la cocina- Atem salió de la habitación

-Vaya, no se molestó. Judai hablo confundido

-3…2…1

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**ILZzE: el tercer asalto…por fin**

**Zelda: Esta vez me consta que estuvo ocupada…con su novio**

**ILZzE: ¿Qué cosas dices? **

**Zelda: Espero les haya sido de su agrado y pronto estará el siguiente**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


	6. Tercer Asalto

**TERCER ASALTO**

Atem y Yusei habían ido a comprar comida coreana mientras Judai se quedaba limpiando todo el desastre que provoco.

-¿Kimbap?-El faraón asintió- Muero por comerla

-Yo igual-Atem sonrió- Aunque sigo diciendo que no debimos comprarle a Judai

Yusei y el faraón habían tenido una larga discusión de ida y en el restaurante por ello.

-¿Lo ibas a dejar sin comer?

-Si…

-Tiro serpientes por toda la sala, incendio la cocina e inundo la casa ¿¡y aun así los vas a perdonar?

-No debemos ser rencorosos Atem, además Judai está limpiando en estos momentos

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

-Bueno ya compramos su comida, ¿De qué te quejas?

-Me quejo porque nos hizo trabajar doble por sus tonterías…-y en un susurro- adema son me dejo decírtelo…

-¿Qué dices?- Yusei enarco una ceja

-Nada-sonrió tímidamente

Siguieron su camino muy apacible, sin nadie que retomara el tema, hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Al entrar notaron que….todo estaba en perfecto orden. Los muebles en su sitio, la casa rechinando de limpio, no había ningún rastro del incendio o de la inundación.

-Lo vez todo está bien- Yusei dijo orgulloso

-Sí, tienes razón- entraron a la cocina- Pensé que Judai no podría con todo, pensé que haría otro desastre, pero me equivoque- sonrió dulcemente

-O Atem, Yusei, llegaron- Judai entro con Johan de la mano

-¿Johan?- Atem pregunto atónito

-Hola- Johan sonrió deslumbrantemente

-Johan, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Yusei pregunto feliz, él y Johan se llevan muy bien

-Hace un rato, se tardaron con la comida

-Lo siento- se disculpó Atem

-Atem te traje algo, ven debemos enseñártelo

-Pero… ¿Y la comida? –Atem miro a Yusei ansiaba comer con el

-Puede esperar- Yusei sonrió, el faraón devolvió la sonrisa

-Ven vamos- Judai jalo del brazo a Atem, y salieron corriendo con Johan detrás de ellos

Yusei quedo en completa soledad.

Comenzaba a sacar unos platos y la comida, pero no dejaba de pensar en su amado Atem. Es lo que más le importante en la vida, pero….nunca estaría junto a el… ¿Porque? Por una sencilla razón

"_Tengo miedo….no podría decirle….si me rechazara no le resistiría" _

-¡USTEDES DOS MORIRAN!- se escuchó gritar a Atem

-Si acaso nos atrapas- se escuchó reír a Johan

-Vamos Atem te ves muy bien- Judai también reía

Judai y Johan entraron a la cocina y se escondieron tras Yusei, aun riendo

A continuación entro Miss Atem vestido como conejita de play boy, con su traje negro, su rabo, sus orejas, sus mallas y unas hermosas botas. El faraón estaba al rojo vivo, respiraba pesadamente debido al coraje que tenia

-Yo…voy….a….¡MATARLOS!- su rostro se ensombreció

-¿A…tem?- Yusei al verlo no sabía que decir

PUNTO DE VISTA DE YUSEI

*Escenario lleno de luces y fondo rosa*

-Es un ángel

PUNTO DE VISTA JUDAI Y JOHAN

*Escenario lleno e fuego y desesperación*

-Estamos muertos

**ILZzE: haha pobre Atem todo le pasa**

**Zelda: Exactamente, aunque se veía muy kawai con ese traje de conejita *zelda trae puesto el traje de conejita***

**ILZzE: ¿Qué haces?¬¬**

**Zelda: No me sienta mal**

**ILZzE: Comenten por favor… ¬¬ GOTCHA! ¬¬**


	7. ¿Nervioso o simplemente Torpe?

-Yo…voy…a…. ¡MATARLOS!- su rostro se ensombreció

Yusei estaba en total estado de shock, estaba totalmente paralizado en su lugar, sin mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, parecía petrificado pero a la vez maravillado.

-Vamos Atem, ese atuendo te sienta bien- Johan rio junto con Judai

-Vaya…-Yusei comenzaba a hablar nerviosamente en voz baja- que sexy

Atem miraba a este con un tanto de confusión y otro tanto de rabia

-¿Dijiste que soy sexy? –Atem pregunto con una pisca de confusión y otra de ira…todavía estaba molesto por llevar ese traje puesto

-Este ¡no!...-Yusei se ponía más nervioso- Yo dije que te ves muy mal con eso

-¡¿Qué?- Atem estaba lo que le seguía de rabia

-No espera….ay no quise decir eso…-Judai y Johan miraban la escena atónita- yo solo…

Antes de que Yusei pudiera decir algo Atem alzo su mano y dio una cachetada en la cara del moreno

-Imbécil- y se fue aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Judai y Johan retrocedieron y se alejaron lo más pronto posible

Yusei se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza como se la dejo Atem, con la cabeza baja, su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, se sentía tan estúpido, tan inmune a lo que pudiera pasar.

De pronto unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas inertes, eran lágrimas de enojo consigo mismo, quizás perdió a la persona más importante de su vida por simples nervios…

De pronto Judai regreso al mismo lugar y abrazo fuertemente a Yusei, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, y en fin era parte su culpa.

-Yusei calma…-Abrazo al moreno fuertemente

Yusei con la misma postura inmóvil seguía llorando en voz baja.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Johan.

-JUDAI ¿DONDE ESTAS?-buscaba al Cataño

Judai en automático dejo a Yusei y fue hacia su novio, pero antes.

-Lamento haber ocasionado esto- y se fue

"_¿Ocasionado esto?"_ Yusei se puso a pensar…

Flash Back

_-Te voy a ayudar_

Fin flash Back

Yusei ahora entendí a que se refería Judai con "haber ocasionado esto"

-Judai…

"_Por supuesto Fudo… ¿cómo no pudiste verlo antes?_

_-¿Seguro que tus planes funcionaran?_

_-¡Claro!, son aprueba de tontos- estiro su mano…_

_Yusei con cierto miedo la estrecho_

_-Perfecto- los ojos de Judai cambiaron a unos verde y rojo…"_

"¿_Por qué me metí en este problema?"_ pensaba Yusei con amargura… _"Si le hubiera dicho de frente, todo sería diferente...que imbécil"._

Todo se había arruinado, y la peor parte es que era su culpa, no podía culpar o maldecir a nadie más que a el… Aunque Judai tenía parte de la culpa de lo que había ocurrido…_"Judai y con sus malditos planes e ideas… más estúpido por hacerle caso…"_

-Tengo que disculparme

Era de noche…y Yusei no podía permitir perder más tiempo.

Yusei corrió por el pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta de la habitación de Atem y abrió la puerta.

El faraón se encontraba adentro, con su ropa normal, pero al ver a Yusei sus ojos se notaban rojos debido al llanto…

-Atem…-Pronuncio su dulce nombre

"_Esta vez no fallare" _

**ILZzE: Por fin!...jaja siglos que no subo nada….malditos examines…malditas tareas….¬¬**

**Zelda: Bueno basta…el próximo capítulo será el decisivo…el final**

**ILZzE: Espero que sea mucho de su agrado…y esperen el final ^^ Gotcha!**


	8. Aishiteru simplemente te amo

"_Este es tu momento Fudo"_

-Atem…- Yusei entro lentamente a la habitación

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- El Faraón pronuncio con una mirada fulminante hacia Yusei- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí otra vez?

-No…Atem….*Sigh* yo no quise decirte eso- seguía caminando lentamente

-Pues no lo parece

-Atem…-De pronto tomo la mano del rubio- Perdona mi gran estupidez- Yusei bajo su mirada haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos, pero aun así, Atem pudo notar como unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- No quise decirte eso…Soy un imbécil y lo se…y comprendo que no me quieras perdonar…pero enserio yo he querido decirte algo desde hace ya mucho tiempo…Atem yo….- De pronto Yusei sintió unos cálidos labios y un sonrojo inundando sus mejillas…

-Yo también te amo- Pronuncio el Faraón muy seductoramente en el oído del moreno

Yusei tomo el rostro de Atem y lo beso que de ser un beso inocente paso a uno pasional, lleno de amor, y ambos cuerpos en el ardor de la pación se tumbaron en la cama.

Yusei instintivamente empezó a besar el cuello de su amor mientras le quitaba su playera con delicadeza, mientras su amante cooperando le quitaba al moreno su chaqueta haciendo ver sus brazos con bíceps bien torneados, era mejor que un mismísimo Dios Griego.

Ambos empezaron a arrancar las prendas del otro hasta dejar al descubierto sus partes nobles….

Pronto Yusei comenzó a penetrar lentamente en el ano del Faraón y este por inercia empezó a gemir

-Eso….duele. Pronunciaba con un sonrojo en su rostro

-Shiteiru- Pronunciaba Yusei besando el cuello del rubio para distraerlo del dolor

-Y….Yu-sei- Atem abrazo al moreno del cuello esperando a que ese dolor se volviera cada vez más intenso. Dolía era cierto, pero ese dolor le causaba placer, era embriagante sentir como la persona que más amas entra en tu piel atravesando todo aquello que los alejaba….todo ese temor, toda esa barrera que había estado desde el principio ya no estaba…ya no

Yusei comenzaba a hacer el movimiento más rápido haciendo que Atem gritara y gimiera cada vez más fuerte

-Atem….-Beso tiernamente a su amor haciendo así que evitara que gritara- Aishiteru…-y con eso el dolor más placentero que haya sentido alguna vez Atem se hizo realidad, ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera imaginado que se sintiera tan bien

-Yu-Yu-YUSEI- El Faraón pronuncio sintiendo una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones dentro de el…. Y esto no pasó desapercibido por Judai y Johan, pero el castaño, que a diferencia de su novio, no comprendía que sucedía…

-Johan- su novio volteo a verlo- ¿Qué sucede ahí?

-Nada mi Judai- beso de pronto la frente del castaño y tomo su mano- ¿Yusei piensa que me va a superar?, ven Judai vamos

-¿A dónde?

-A jugar

-Wii…va a ser divertido ¿verdad?- el castaño decía animado

-Oh yeah- Johan sonrió inocentemente mientras ambos se dirigían a "jugar"

-Yusei- Atem nombro sintiendo como ese fuego y ese dolor se iban calmando con cada minuto que se pasaba- Gracias

-¿De qué me agradeces?- Yusei se había acomodado plácidamente a lado del faraón abrazándolo por la cintura

-Por darme el mejor momento que haya tenido

-Atem…te amo

-Te amo

Y ambos se besaron comenzando asi una larga vida juntos

FIN

**ILZzE: PORFIN! Jejeje ya era hora que este fic llegara a su fin**

**Zelda: Gracias por los reviews que nos dejaron enserio muchas gracias**

**ILZzE: si asi es…es fic llego a su fin…y con el otra historia empieza **

**Zelda: si asi es esperemos que disfruten los demás fics y especial gracias a mi hermana Haou Chan, a Vampiry fairy, y a Chiyo chan ^^ Gotcha!**


End file.
